


【犬类拟人】倒带 （下）

by SweetCottonDream



Category: spank - Fandom, 犬类拟人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCottonDream/pseuds/SweetCottonDream
Kudos: 1





	【犬类拟人】倒带 （下）

⭐️ 全文三万多字，分（上）（中）（下）两篇发，2.21发（下）篇。 ⭐️ 主人又“欺负”阿布啦。 ⭐️ 架空偏英伦风主仆。温馨甜文，走心 + 剧情向。 👉 儒雅绅士温柔有原则主人 👉 忠诚隐忍清冷杜宾犬 👉 热情开朗贪吃金毛犬 👉 调皮活泼机灵萨摩耶 👉一只叛逆倔强的小黑猫（原本是野猫来着，后来被收养了） ⭐️ 阿布变小梗 + 没捉到刺客自责梗。 ⭐️ 小西，萨萨挨拍，杰夫这篇里面怒刷存在感。

> ⚪️ 献给晨曦。

文里提到的地名都在这个地图上：（激情感谢@问酒青天今何年老师的制作！）

[](https://ibb.co/Ct83Vks) [](https://ibb.co/px9yxxV)

不理解犬拟背景世界观的读者，可以参考这里：

[【犬类拟人】背景世界观](https://write.as/littleaccount/quan-lei-ni-ren-bei-jing-she-ding)

不理解犬拟人物设定的读者，可以参考这里：

[【犬类拟人】人物设定](https://xiewendexiaohao859.lofter.com/post/30af230c_1c9b8cdc7)

（11）

那天下午家里又恢复成了平时的模样，热热闹闹的聚在餐厅里庆祝着阿布的恢复。虽然当你提到那两周阿布所说的一些话时，他的眼神会四处游荡，但是你落在他身上的眼神从来就没有离开过。

开心归开心，但是核心的问题还没有解决。

阿布依旧被一双隐形的眼睛紧盯着。

不过至少现在阿布恢复了自保能力，所以你至少不需要担心他会突然被人劫走。

你端起了萨萨递过来的一杯橙汁，看着阿布的眼神正静静的看着趴在桌上睡着的杰夫。

除了被你开玩笑逗弄的时候，他的眼神很少带着温度。准确来说，那是一股你不常看见的温柔。

你从餐桌的对面静静的观察着他们，阿布看着杰夫的眼神越发的柔和，并且过了不久之后，你听见从他嘴里出来的低声细语。“这几天辛苦了。”

睡梦中的杰夫仿佛是听到了他的话，也或许是没有听到，只是很恰好的用脑袋蹭了蹭自己的手臂，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔了几句。看着他熟睡，阿布很自然的把一旁沙发的毯子拿了起来，披在了他的肩膀上。

不知道听到了杰夫当时的阐述，他会不会记起坐在月光下的自己，你看着阿布的侧脸，心里有些苦涩。

感受着快乐的气氛，你不想那么快的去破坏它，于是你并没有跟阿布提出你对这次事件的怀疑，只是在等到所有人都入睡，别扭的他也被你摁到自己的床上直到睡着之后，才翻看起了最近杰夫和你收集到的关于训练营的新闻。

听说最近训练营又有新的突破，尤其是在生物工程方面的研究。

你看着被杰夫搜刮来的信息和文件，陷入了沉思。

你回想起前几天警署审讯那个绑匪的结果，绑匪在一顿逼问之后，一口咬定自己是被人利用，但是问他究竟是谁，他又打死不说。

绑匪和下药这两件事似乎是分开的，但是你又下意识的觉得这两件事肯定有关联。

虽然对这件事的起因你有了自己的猜测，但是你没有想到对方会那么快的再次出招。

果然，一波刚平，一波又起。

当你看见出现在了窗台上的黑影时，你没有再因为想要听幼年的阿布内心声音而拖延了时间。

你提高了警惕心，安静的让挥手让杰夫去街上找刚刚才出门的阿布，让他不要那么快回来。

杰夫刚刚出门，你就听到了那个黑影降落到阳台上的声音。

你已经准备好大战一场了。

你拉开了抽屉，迅速的将枪上膛，手指放在了扳机上，贴在了窗上。

从那天小阿布被劫走之后，你就调了一部分的武装警卫到了自己的住宅的附近。所以此时此刻，房子已经布下了天罗地网，就等着他来飞蛾扑火。

只不过，这一次对方派来的人似乎不是来带阿布走的。你看着不出五分钟，就被控制住，且五花大绑的送到你面前的人，惊讶于他的身手竟然如此的不堪。

照理说，既然有这个心思和能力安插人到餐厅的厨房里，还能够在对的时间，引你们到对的餐厅，这个局肯定不可能小。而当天来劫走小阿布的人也身手矫健，只不过是低估了小阿布的牙尖嘴利，才会被干扰。

可是现在这个被绑在地上的人，他的实力根本配不上这个周到细致的陷阱。

“先带回警署吧，替我好好问问。” 你挥了挥手，让警署署长将人带下去。

但是当你眼光扫过他四处游荡的目光时，你还是决定将他留了下来。“算了，将他捆紧一点，然后确保他几个小时内醒不来，先留在这里吧。” 你当着那个人的面说了一句，他的眼神立刻收了回来，有些惊讶的盯着你。

“堂堂圣塔瑞尔的州长竟然要动私刑吗？传出去可不好听。” 他跪在地上，有些挑衅的看着你。

天啊，这个人连脑子都不太行。

你上下打量了他一眼，看着站在他身后的警署署长，点了点头。然后就在那个人还诡异的笑着时，就被一下警棍给打晕了过去。

等到武装警卫都离开后，你才让弗兰克先生将他带到了楼下的暗房里。作为你父亲的管家，他自然是知道你的意图的，他也是最了解这个州长府房屋结构的人。

看着他被拖走，你暗自翻了个叹了口气。

都已经“有幸”看到了州长家的地窖，这个人怎么还觉得你会把他放出去呢？你望向窗外分析着，排除了他跟下药的人是同一批来路的猜测。

就在你静心思考的时候，你的门突然被狠狠的撞开了。

你下意识的再次要抄起枪，手都已经按在口袋里的枪上，结果一转头，才看见气喘吁吁，满脸大汗的阿布。

他的眼神像是要盯穿你，眼眸里带着浓厚的着急和紧张。

看见是他，你默默的将枪收了回去，手转而握上茶杯的手柄。

“怎么了？” 你收起了刚刚的严肃，绽开笑容的迎接他。

刚说完，你就看着他朝你奔来，甚至是直接侧身翻越过了你面前的书桌，带着前所未有的惊慌失措扑向你，将你抱进了有力的怀抱里。

你并不知道他为什么会如此，但是难得被他主动的抱住，你也没心情去管原因了。你回抱住了他，像是哄孩子一样的轻轻的顺着他的背抚摸，直到他的粗喘逐渐平静下来。

“冷静下来了吗？” 你感觉到他在你的耳边颤抖，浑身似乎还处于紧绷的情况，于是你就这么静静的站在原地，手不时的轻揉着他的后颈，让他放松下来。

感觉到他慢慢的平静下来之后，似乎意识到自己做了什么，就要松开手，但是你并没有那么轻易的让他离开。“不怕，再多抱一会儿。哦不，要抱多久都没关系。” 你回抱住他的手扣的紧了一些。

“主人，入侵者呢？” 被你放开之后，他的脸虽然因为你的怀抱又泛红了起来，但是他很严肃的先问了正事。

你看着他满脸是汗的模样，有些心疼的给他擦了擦汗。才刚刚恢复，就要面对这些事，你实在不是很希望他又有心事了。“什么入侵者？我没有看到。” 你算了一下时间，刚刚他回来的时候，应该武装警卫都已经撤离了，所以他有可能没看到。

“但是我刚刚看到有人朝这里——” 他正要说下去，眉头也皱了起来，这不禁令你将手指放在了他的眉间，将他紧皱的眉头揉开。然而他还没说几个字，就听见身后更明显的，更大声的喘气声。

“我，让你，不要，跑，那么，快，啊！！！” 快要累瘫了的杰夫扶着门框，两眼冒火的瞪着阿布。他刚刚出门要去提醒阿布，结果还没找到人就看到一个黑影飞速从自己身边冲过，靠着他的费洛蒙才认出来那就是他要找的人。他赶紧跟了上去，结果还没几步，就发现人已经消失在视野里了。

阿布看着他狼狈的样子，似乎才发现自己的速度不是一般人跟得上的。

“啊，抱歉。” 他有些不好意思的扯了一下嘴角。

然后又被瞪了。

“放心吧，没有看到入侵者。” 你拍了拍他的肩膀，眼神示意了一下站在他身后刚刚缓过气来的杰夫。

杰夫点了点头，用一根手指抵在了嘴上，表示会守口如瓶。

（12）

终于处理完文件了，你听着窗外寂静的风声，伸了个懒腰。你悄悄的把门打开，看着走廊上一片黑暗，其他人的房门也都紧闭着，估摸着他们终于睡着了。

你走到走廊上，听到杰夫和萨萨的房间都各自传来了不小的呼声，更确定他们已经熟睡。

只不过刚刚跟你说要去书房一趟的阿布还没回来。

要去地窖之前总得先让他睡着，不然他肯定会操心的跟着来地窖了。但是你其实并不是很想让他看到那个地方。

你从楼梯走了下去，来到了书房门口。

他也不在书房？你有些疑惑，但是想着他那么大一个人也不可能突然消失，内心自然没有像小阿布不见时那么惊慌。

就在这个时候，你听见楼下传来了不小的声响。哐铛一声巨响，就从你的脚底下传来。

而那正是地窖的位置。

你将客厅的书柜最里层的书板了下来，随即推了藏在书后的把手。随着书柜“吱——”的像门一样翻了开来，你走进了挖空墙面背后的房间。

既然是地面上的房间，自然就不可能摆放多么私密的东西。

这只不过是隐秘一点的会客室罢了，除了萨萨小西，其余两个人都知道这个暗房的存在。

但是地窖的入口就不那么好找了。你看着桌椅下的地毯平坦铺平，心里不由得感叹弗兰克先生果然是配得上父亲管家的身份。

就算比你的记忆里年老了不少，但是陪着父亲走遍大江南北的他做事依旧细心谨慎。

你蹲了下来，将地毯的一角掀了开来。没有厚重的地毯吸音，地面下传来的声响更大了。

于是你将地毯卷了起来，然后将留在地面上的暗门推开，探身走了下去。关门之前，你不忘伸出手把地毯勾了回来，让表面看上去像是没有人移动过。

果然传出来的巨大声响是从地窖里传出来的。你站在挑高的台面上，看着底下已经醒过来的人，他正奋力的咬着自己手上的捆绳，企图挣脱。

你当然不会给他这个机会，于是你走到了关住他的笼子面前，从一旁扯了一条粗厚的绳子，绑在笼子一端之后就慢条斯理的绕着笼子外围走，将整个笼子捆的结结实实。

绳子不断的绕着笼子逐渐叠高，将原本透气的面逐渐堵了起来。随着笼内的压迫感越来越高，笼内的人似乎也看到了你的意图。他有些惊慌的将头抬高。“等等，你要做什么？”

“放心，这里的氧气还够你活几天。我只是觉得地窖里的油灯有点太亮了，我帮你遮挡掉一些而已。” 笼子的边边角角已经被粗绳给遮蔽掉了一半，如果你再多绕几层，他就见不到任何光线了，透进笼子里的氧气也会变的薄弱。

“说吧，你不是为了带走你的目标而来的吧。” 你说出了自己的猜测，从仅剩一半的缝隙中居高临下的看着他。

“什么目标？” 他狐疑的问，看着你收紧了几分手上的绳子，又开始在笼子外打转走路，将绳子交叠的越来越高。

“你在说什么！？” 他的声音里越来越恐慌，但是你还是没有从他嘴里听到任何其他的资讯。

你从一旁的木桌上拿起了被整齐摆放好，从这个人身上搜出来的东西，在他叫喊的时候仔细的看了看。

如果是背后有组织，肯定不可能吓唬吓唬就和盘托出，不然被组织报复事小，被组织抓住把柄或者威胁家人事大。

已经上任作为州长十余年了，从小你也看着父亲处理州内大小事，你太知道组织性行动会是怎么样的了。

你翻了翻他破旧的皮夹，发现除了几张钞票和铜板之外也没剩什么。或许是单纯来打劫的呢？但是你立刻否定了自己，谁胆子这么大会把主意打到州长府头上。

而且，之前的绑匪和这一次企图入室抢劫的事件都“单纯”的太奇怪了。毕竟有了几周前阿布被下药的事件，你忍不住将任何最近发生的事情都往那里联想。

不过事实证明，你的联想并没有错。就在你翻找了一阵子他的所有物之后，你听着他在你背后“喂喂”的叫，终于找到了蛛丝马迹。你从他的钱包里抽出了一张名片，名片上打印着二十一州训练营经理的名字。

毕竟是政府法规下合法经营的机构，所以有名片也正常。但是把名片给一个执行任务的手下或者雇佣兵，不怕他泄露讯息吗？

结合着之前在新闻上看到关于训练营的消息，奇怪的绑匪，以及现在这张名片，你更能确定这一切是训练营要来抢人了。

你把名片对着油灯看，而身后的声音似乎也看见了你手上拿着什么，不以为然的开了口。

“别看了，那张名片是我捡来的，想着以后有机会用到而已。毕竟也不是谁都知道训练营经理的电话，或许还能卖给需要的人。

“你想知道什么，我说就是了。” 他从笼子里翻身，从铁笼中冷冷的看着你。

你将名片放了回去，钱包留在了桌上。反正总归是带不出这个房门的，你也没必要现在将名片带在身上。“我想知道，训练营让你来做什么？”

他好像没有想到你会这么快的切入主题，沉默了一阵子之后，他耸了耸肩，“反正过一阵子我就走了，跟你说说也没关系。”

虽然你不知道他的这股底气是从哪里来的，但是如果他愿意开口，也不妨听他说说。

你没有开口，只是点点头让他继续说下去。

“首先，我可不知道你说的是什么训练营。给我钱的人叫我来你这里勘查房屋结构，然后画下来传给他们，仅此而已。” 他轻笑了一声，“不过在你把我捉到这里之前，我可不知道看起来光鲜亮丽的州长府里竟然有地窖啊。”

“其次，” 他笑的有点得意。“既然来了州长府，肯定知道是危险系数不是一般的高。” 他咂了咂嘴，几个小时滴水未进令他有些口渴。

“所以雇用我的人也说了，如果我一天内没有回去，就代表我被捉住了，他们会派人来接应。这可是州长府的内部结构啊，他们为了我记录下来的房屋结构，怎么可能不会派人来救我呢？” 说完，他露出诡异又得意的笑容。

你有点怜悯的看着他。

其实不论他有没有走出这个房门，都是死路一条。

在你的手上，不论他是来抢人的还是如他所说来记录房屋结构的，你都不可能让他活着出去。

而他自以为手上握有重要任务，雇佣他的人会不顾一切的来救他，但是以你的理解，接这种任务就是单行道。他们毫无疑问的会在从他手上接过记录之后，将他灭口。

怎么会连这个都没有想明白呢？你将枪咔哒一声上膛，握在了手中。

他听到了你的动静，并没有太大的压力，“在他们拿到我手上的记录前，他们是不可能置我于不顾的。州长先生，您确定要开枪吗？”

你静静的望着他，盯了好一阵子才终于从他的眼神里看出了一丝惊慌。

“告诉我，你是怎么练出这种能力的？”

这个问题显然很突兀。他愣了几秒钟，才叹了一口气。“这是从我八岁就拿来混口饭吃的途径，做多了自然也就熟练了。”

他的手脚都被束缚住了，但是脑袋还能动弹。“不过呀，我也可算是了解为什么最近反抗军的动作越来越大了。” 他仰头四处看了看。

“不瞒你说，州长府还算是我看过比较穷酸的了，不过字画花瓶倒也价值不菲呢。”

他突然咬牙切齿的说了一句，“你们这些该死的贵族一个比一个阔气，但是像我们这些人连块发霉的面包都吃不起。Servant更是不用说了，但至少他们还有人类没有的武力。” 他自言自语道，身子依靠在笼子的边沿叹了口气。

看来也是个生长环境贫困的可怜人。

但是这并不是放他出去的理由。“本来想着把笼子用绳子捆起来，让你在伸手不见五指的环境里慢慢的吐出实话，不过现在既然你也爽快，跟我说了不少东西，我当然也就不会这么做了。”

他看着你缓缓的放下了枪，像是松了一口气，又像是赌桌上的赢家一样露出了得意的笑容。“我就知道你不会杀我的。”

“准确来说，反正我也听到了我需要知道的讯息，所以我不会折磨你。” 你点了点头，认同了他的说法。

他绽开了笑容，点了点头。”我相信州长你这个明智的决定会让你少了很多麻烦。至少雇用我的人，不会为了救我而找上门来。“

“但是我想我能给你一个痛快。” 你忽略了他的话，将枪口猛的抬起对准了铁笼里的细缝，对准了他的额头就扣下了扳机。

刚刚被你装上了消音器的枪口发出了细细又尖锐的声响，但是比起子弹穿过他的额头而出，倒不是什么明显的声音。

那人的眼神定格在了疑惑，甚至都来不及震惊，就倒在了血泊里。

你看着染红的地板，心里叹了口气。

如果能让更多小孩吃饱穿暖，不需要走上这条路就好了。你有些沮丧的想着。

不过当下之急，是先把地上的脏污处理好。你看了看手上的怀表，这一顿问话也才花了你二十分钟的时间。在阿布回到房间之前，应该来得及。

你将刚刚拿来施压的绳子松了开来，利落的将那个人从不到你身高一半的窄小铁笼拖了出来。

大部分进来地窖的人最终都是这个模样，你已经逐渐麻木了。

但是你突然想到了前一阵子跟阿布对话的流浪汉，还有上次在南城港街头那群无家可归的人。

你用手掌将他的眼皮合上，感觉到他还有些温热的体温，这好像是你第一次在地窖里感到几分愧疚。

“主人？” 就在你要将他拉起放到一旁时，你听到了熟悉的声音。你的身体一颤，但是内心还是多了几分庆幸。

至少不是杰夫或萨萨，你紧绷的神经松了开来。

你将手上的人安放了下来，转头抹了一把有些疲惫的脸。“阿布。” 他很快的将手上的文件放在了地板上，从门口钻了进来。

他从来没有来过这个地方。

就算是他长大了一点，看过不少你动手解决敌人的画面，他也从来没有进过这间阴暗潮湿的房间。

这大概是你十几年来唯一向他隐瞒的事了。 想着想着，你内心又多了几分内疚。

但是他的眼神没有震惊，也没有因为你对他的隐瞒而生气，他只是掏出了胸口随时备着的丝巾，很着急的朝你走来，将你被沾染的血迹斑斑的脸给擦干净。

你看着他专心的样子，笑着轻抓住了他的手腕。“我自己来擦就好了。”

因为刚刚的动作过于下意识，他甚至没有想到Servant和主人之间应有的礼数，只是看不得你身上有血。被你拿走丝巾后，他才回过神来，低低的说了一声“对不起”。

你忍不住的笑了出来，“对不起什么？我才是应该抱歉的那个人吧。大半夜的，你都该睡了，还让你看这些东西。”

他摇了摇头，眼神瞟向了被你放在地上的尸体。“请您不要说这种话........” 他平时说话干脆利落，除非是害羞的说不下去了，不然他很少话语中有停顿。

但是他现在直勾勾的盯着地上的尸体，似乎诧异的说不出话来。

“主人。” 你很快的回应了他，“嗯？”

“这就是我今天在路上看到的人。他确实还是进来了，对不对？” 他的眼神冰冷的看着那个人，杀意浓重的几乎是想要把那个人千刀万剐。

说这句话的时候，他从头到尾都没有看过你一眼。

啊。

你这才想起来今天下午跟他说的“善意的谎言”，有些头痛的皱了皱眉头。“是，是么？家里的确是来人了，不过很快就被控制下来了，你不用担心。” 你看着自己有些脏的手，最终决定没有去抱住现在脸色明显很不太好的人。

“我不希望你刚刚恢复就太过操劳，这种小人物我还是处理的了的，你就别......” 你的话还没说完，就看见他将那个人像垃圾袋一样的拉了起来，眼神中不带一点温度。

“主人天色不早了，剩下的我来处理就好。” 他额前的头发遮挡住了他的面容，地窖里又阴暗，此时此刻的你看不出他是什么表情。“阿布，等等——”

你还没说完，阿布就熟练的拉着那个人，拖上了阶梯，消失在你的视线里。

哎，生气了。

你敏锐的嗅到了空气中的怒意，有些伤脑筋。

（13）

“阿布。” 这是他恢复的第四天了。原本你想着先让他休息一周，才让他回归正轨做事，结果从第二天开始，准确来说是他从地窖走出去的那一刻，他就静不下来的到处找事做。

最后连女仆的扫把都抢过去了。

不知所措的女仆匆忙的跑去问弗兰克先生怎么办，然后弗兰克先生又无奈的来找你之后，你才冲出去从他身后敲了一下他的脑袋，他这才才悻悻作罢。

“主人，我在。” 你的身边立刻出现了他的身影，快速的回应了你。你看着他挺拔的身姿，心里想着尽管他小时候可爱，但是还是长大后的他更让你看到就感到欢喜。

怕他重蹈覆撤又去跟别人抢事做，到最后把大半个宅院都清理干净了。于是你将一叠文件递到了他的手上。“这是前一阵子被呈上来的财政部门会议记录。你帮我去整理出重点概要，然后晚一点告诉我内容是什么。”

你无奈的接着说了一句，“他们一群人七嘴八舌的谈了几个小时也没谈出一点结论。最后把会议记录发给我了，请我做出决策。”

阿布点了点头，将你手上的文件拿了过去。文件足足有三指厚，足以抵上两本书。尽管他是个Servant，照理来说并不需要接触到这些需要较高智力的工作，但是呆在你身边多年，他的办事效率和理解能力早就远超一般政府领导的秘书或助理了。

“我不急着要总结，所以你慢慢看，每天能看多少是多少。” 一如既往，你不希望他用力过猛而忘记了自己的身体健康。你指了指一旁空着的桌椅，“之前你变小的时候坐上去太矮了，现在你可以回去属于你的位置啦。”

但是他却愣了几下，然后转身要走向门口。“没关系的，主人我去楼下吧，我怕打扰到您。”

你皱了皱眉，怎么语气又回到以前那种过于礼貌而带着点疏远的感觉了？

自从他恢复之后，或许是因为带着过去两周的记忆，他的表情和举止都放松了许多。虽然他一如以往的容易脸红，做事的时候也依旧很谨慎，但是你看得出来他似乎跟之前不太一样了。他会在萨萨悄悄偷懒的时候低声提醒，但是不会愤怒的黑脸；小西偷偷对他做鬼脸被他看见时，他会笑着挑眉，但是并不会在意。

但是似乎这几天以来他除了工作上的事，其余时间又恢复成那个内心筑起高墙的大男孩了。不过你自己也有点心虚，毕竟是自己骗他在先，以他的性格来说，估计觉得你不信任他或者低估他的武力，才会不让他插手那天的事吧。

你叹了口气，看来只能找个时间跟他谈谈了。

顺便也跟他谈谈关于训练营的事。从那天晚上之后，这件事的答案已经在你的脑海里拼凑出大概的模样了，从地窖上来之后你就写了一封信去首都申请查办训练营内部的许可。

而这封信一发出，打草惊蛇，原本那个人说的“一天内将有人来拯救他”的事当然也没有发生。

死的真不值当，你又惋惜了几分。

于是又到了寂静的晚上，你看着四下无人，最吵闹的三个人也都跑去睡了，你这才走到了阿布的房间门口。

生气起来，连自己的床都不来躺了。你有些愤愤的想着。

只不过你开门之后，才发现他还在奋笔疾书的整理着会议记录，原本三指厚的文件有一半已经被移到了他的左手边，看上去是已经处理过了。

怀表上显示一点零五分，你看着他忙的连衣服都没换，也没有打算要睡觉休息的样子，有些生气。

作为拥有大量灵力的贵族，你几乎是不用睡觉的。比起平凡人必须一天七到八小时的睡眠才能维持生理机能的正常，贵族们仅仅需要一周内休息满四到五个小时就足够了。不过有时候忙起来，连这三到四个小时你都挤不出来。

可是Servant尽管依赖着主人的灵力，这并没有改变他们的生理时钟。如果没有得到良好的休息，时间久了身体还是会出问题的。

这也是为什么你在这件事上向来没得商量，到了一定的时间就会催他们去休息。不论大的小的，只要在这件事情上闹，你一定不像平时一样的好说话。

“阿布，睡觉了。” 你倚着门，轻轻的敲了敲。但是他似乎过于投入，并没有听到你的声音。

于是你走向前几步，抱臂站在他身边喊了一声“布兰德利”，他才浑身一抖，赶紧抬头。“主人？” 他抬头看了看你，又看了看墙上的时钟，赶紧站起身来就要溜。“我要去休息了，您别生气。”

他好像总是怕自己不开心，但是他自己生气的时候却从来不在你面前表达出来。想到这，你有些揪心的拍了拍的肩膀。“没事，先坐下来吧。我有话想跟你说。”

平时当他们听到你这句话的时候，都会下意识的身子一紧，因为这句话基本上是很委婉的等于“你做了什么事我都晓得了，现在我们来算账吧。” 可是他转身看到了你有些疲惫的样子，就乖乖的坐回了椅子上。

你也顺势坐到了床上，然后握起了他的手，用双手将他现在比你还稍微大一点点的手裹在了掌心里。他的手脚还是好冰冷啊，冬天里更容易关节疼痛了，明天得给他多烧一点柴火，暖和暖和这个房间。

“还在生我的气吗？”

这句话一出，刚刚听到“谈谈”都没有动静的他反而慌张了起来。“生，生什么气？主人我没有生您的气啊。”

不是“不敢”或者“没关系”，而是没有。你心里更愧疚了。

“我那天骗了你，你不生气吗？” 你持续的握着他的手，搓揉了几下，企图让他手的温度上升一点。他看着手被你握在掌心，坐直了身子轻咳两声。

听到这句话，他沉思了一下。“但是我想您有您的原因，就如您说的，您不希望我太劳累。”

所以他的确记得你的善意的谎言。

懂事的让人心疼，这是他从小到大的个性。“那是为什么这几天跟我这么疏离，然后又不要命一样的抢着事做？”

对于前半句，他快速的摇了摇头。“抱歉主人，我不是这个意思的。” 但是对于后半句他又沉默不语，过了一阵子之后，他才加了一句。“我只是不想要当个无所事事的人。我这两周已经错过太多本来要做的事了。”

“你没有回答我的问题，阿布。” 你捏了捏他的手，抬起头来直视着他。

看着他没有要说的意思，你倒是觉得这个场景有点熟悉。“你知道我不喜欢你们有心事而又不说出来的。”

他还是保持着气人的沉默。

“如果还是不想说，” 你将他的手放了开来，他以为你不听了，反倒松了一口气。“那我们还是用以往的谈话方式吧？” 你拍了拍自己的大腿，意思非常的明显。

“等，等等，主人，我.......” 他看到你已经在卷袖子了，往后退缩了一下。

从他成年之后，你已经很少正式的惩罚他了。除了上次吃禁药的那一次，你基本上已经不会对他动手了。因为在方方面面他都已经具备了判断的能力，也比小时候减少了些许冲动。

然而他成年后还是有几次不得不趴到你腿上。虽然也不是什么正式的责罚，可是你还是会用不轻的，但是尚在他耐痛范围里的巴掌扇打被西装裤包裹的部位，直到这个闷葫芦羞的忍不住，才会把心事说出来。

次次如此，过了那么就他也没长记性。你甚至都怀疑他是不是有点享受这样的过程了，但是看着他慌张无措的表情，你又否认了自己的想法。

可能他的性格就是如此吧，而且至少还有这种亲昵的方法可以让你听到他的心声。不然换做是他人，他估计是要把这些埋在心里的话带到棺材里去。

“我想你也得承认，这个方法迄今为止是最有效的了。所以，趴上来吧。” 你将他微微的拉向了自己，微笑的看着他。

你看着他有所顾虑，但是又不得不听话照做的表情，有些好笑的指了指门外。“先去把门关上，不然他们要听到你挨打了。” 他随即起身走到了门前，只不过他的步伐有些踉跄，后颈也红了起来。

“主人，我，我想我能说的......” 他有些窘迫的挠了挠头，但是当你的目光跟他对视时，他还是闭起了嘴。

自暴自弃一般的他翻身趴到了床上，将脸埋到了双臂里。“我说的很清楚了，趴到我腿上，不是床上。” 你不轻不重的隔着裤子掴了一下两团肉，警告了一下。

过了几秒，他才缓慢的挪动到你的腿上，脑袋埋的更近了。紧实的臀腿靠在了你的大腿上，双臀被翘起，看上去有些无助。

“我们阿布都二十五岁了还要被这样对待啊。我还真是个恶劣的主人，是不是？” 你感慨的叹了一句，却听到埋在双臂之间闷闷的发出了一声，“您不是....” 但是他还没说完，就感觉到你的手覆在了他的皮带上。

他浑身惯性的一抖，然后难堪的脸红着，将手挡在了腰间。“主人，别......我，我的确二十五了.......”

“可以，如果二十下以内你回答了我刚刚的问题，就不脱了。” 你倒也放过了他，但是还是给出了附加条件。

他还来不及点头，巴掌就落在了身后。随着他长大，他的肌肉也变得越来越紧实了。只不过，浑身上下稍微柔软一点的地方，应该也只有这个地方了。你保持着一定的频率和力道，在臀上落掌，不过因为裤子还覆盖在臀肉上，声音听起来有点闷。

就在你刚刚扇过了二十五下的时候，他终于发出了一点声音。“我，我没有想到您会感觉疏离。我只是觉得——”

你听着他说话，手下又扇了两下，“等等。”

他以为你有什么重要的事，抬头起来看你。结果看见你朝他笑了一下，“很遗憾，你决定说的时候，已经超过二十下了。所以，来不及了。”

你将他的外裤拉到了膝盖，只留了薄薄的一层内里，你看到臀腿嫩肉都已经被扇红了，将手掌往下移了移。“嗯，继续说吧。”

说完，你就坏心的继续的掴扇，紧实的臀肉在沾到冷空气之后瞬间紧绷了，但是从下往上的扇掴又令臀肉颤了一下。较为发达的臀肌链接着大腿肌肉，因为平时的训练和快速的奔走，他的臀侧有些凹陷，但是臀峰依旧柔软。

说疼其实也没有多疼，但是身后刺刺辣辣的感觉还是令他的发言变得断断续续，滚烫的脸庞又令他思绪有些朦胧不清。

”我，我只是，觉得，我，如果连保护您的责任，都，没尽到，就不应该呆在您身边给您添，麻烦......“ 短短的并夹杂了连续响声的一句话里，又是二十下过去了。

他臀尖的红隐隐约约的更明显了，简直快要追上他耳朵的红了。

“嗯，还有呢？只是这个原因吗？” 你把手覆盖在了臀肉上，微微的揉了两下，企图将臀峰的热气揉散。

“主人，对不起，我还是让您失望了。” 他有些沮丧，似乎没有即时赶到你身边是什么罪大恶极的过错。但是他还是继续说着，你听着他的语气十分认真，也逐渐的停了手。

“当我看到您没有受到攻击时，我真的很庆幸。但是，当我发现原来家里的确有入侵者，而我却没有即时发现处理，反而是要您来保护我，体恤我的心情，我觉得.......我的价值配不上您对我的好。”

就在他叙述心事，你也严肃认真的听着时，门外突然传出了一个稚嫩的声音。“主人......什么声音啊？” 你感觉到腿上的人浑身紧绷，呼吸都快要停滞了，内心突然浮现了一个想法。

“萨萨啊，没事，你先去睡。我在你阿布哥哥房间，打苍蝇。” 这句话说的连你都快要憋不住笑了。

他措不及防的又挨了重重的一下，清脆的巴掌落在了右边的臀瓣上。“哟，这不又有一只苍蝇吗。” 看着他浑身都僵直了，几乎是恨不得原地挖个洞躲起来，你这才把手放在了他的背上轻拍安抚。

其实听到他最后一句话的时候，你是有一点气的。不过拍完刚刚的那一掌，你的心情舒畅了一些。

“哦....好.....那我去睡了.....”睡眼惺忪的小朋友在门外乖乖的点了点头，就走回了自己的房间。你这才往下看了看浑身颤抖的人，你继续揉着他的后颈，终于感觉他那么一点点的可怜。“说完了？” 他猛地点了点头，“是，是的，主人，没有任何隐瞒.....请您让我起来吧。”

“好吧。” 听着你大发慈悲的放过了，他把裤子提了起来，迅速的站了起来。一副生怕你反悔的样子。你拍了拍床让他坐下，他犹豫了半秒钟后，还是让有些刺痛的臀肉压在了床上。

“不存在配不配的上这种话。” 你捏了捏他的鼻头。他迅速的点了点头，似乎是怕你又把他压下去。

“不过，真的没有生我的气？” 你又戳了戳他通红的脸。

“没有的。” 他摇了摇头，但是似乎又想到了什么，脸红着抿着唇，小声的嘟囔了一句。“’打苍蝇‘的时候有一点。”

你嘿嘿的讪笑了两声，俯身抱住了就算是在床上都正襟危坐的人。“那就生气吧。表达出来也没有关系的。” 你的手打着圈的摸着他的背，温和的说。

你突然感叹起了前几天的经历，“哎，你小时候那么坦率，那么直接，说话把我说的都一愣一愣的。怎么现在得挨一顿揍才愿意开口呢？”

似乎你说的任何话，他都会认真的听进去。于是在你舒服的抱着他将近一分钟之后，他才缓缓的开口。“主人，其实我失忆的时候，是不是您更喜欢的模样......”

你惊讶的正要否认，也有些懊恼自己是不是说错了话，但是他接连着说了下去。“或许，那时的我会比现在的我更好相处，更正常，更少让您操心。” 想着想他，他的眼眸微微的低了下去。

“但是我很清楚，那一段记忆并不属于我。就算曾经出现过，我也记得，但是我不知道怎么再去成为那样子的人。”

你抱着他的手收紧了几分。

“我....我知道很多话我当下说不出来，也没有办法像我那个时候一样的直白坦率。但是，我会努力成为令您欢喜的模样。” 他像是下定了什么决心一样，坚定的做出承诺。

“不，那段记忆当然是属于你的。” 你从他身上起来，全神贯注的看着他。“这么说吧，它只是在本来就独一无二的作品上增添了一笔，它并不能代替作品本身。”

“跟你讲一个故事。” 你坐直了身，手臂靠在了椅背上。

“上次我被邀请去艺术展，艺术展的主人邀请我看了两幅画。一幅画缤纷艳丽，灿烂夺目，任谁第一眼看到都会被吸引的。” 你回忆了一下那副美丽的画。“另外一幅，不仅画布暗沉，边框也不太整齐。” 你接着回忆当时出现在目光内让你记忆深刻的画。

“但是它奇特之处在于，他的画布上被划了几道痕迹，里面有红色颜料流了出来，看起来就像是新鲜的伤口一样，有些奇特，但也有些令人恐惧。然后画家在现场将那些颜料擦掉，封住了伤口，使他们愈合之后，涂上了些许颜料，然后又猛力的划开。”

“好奇怪啊。” 他评价道。

“的确。可是你知道那个画家将那幅画如何命名的吗？” 阿布摇了摇头，他对艺术向来没什么兴趣，也没有什么理解。所以那一天，他并没有跟你一同前往。

“那幅画最终被称为《生命》，而另一幅缤纷的被命名为《梦境》。当下我没有想懂，但是我在回家的路上反复回味，才慢慢想懂了些什么。” 他点了点头，继续认真的听着。

“那副沉甸甸的画，被不断的划开，留下伤痕，再治愈，然后添上新的颜色，一层一层不断的叠加。它或许没有《梦境》好看，但是它比另一幅画丰富且充满着生命力。”

“它伤痕累累，但是它比《梦境》真实。”

“我想，这个比喻可以套用在你刚刚说的话上。”

“没错，你觉得没有经历过童年创伤的你或许更正常，更讨人喜欢。我并不反对，因为当我看到小时候的你，未经世事时，的确是可爱直率。”

他听到这句话，似乎应证了内心的想法，眼里浮现了掩盖不住的沮丧。你抚摸上了他的头，继续说着。“但是没有任何一个人可以超过你，现在作为这个样子的你在我心目中的地位。你的经历让你变得独一无二，就算失忆的你被我叫着同样的名字，身边围绕着同样的人，他依旧不是你，也没有办法取代你。”

“所以别吃你自己的醋了，现在的你永远会是最重要的那个存在，我没办法离开的存在，懂了吗？” 他似乎听进去了几分，你有些欣慰。

以他的理解力，了解以上的话是没有问题的，只是或许需要一段时间去消化。

“至于成为我喜欢的模样这件事.....” 你将手撑在了下巴，望着书桌上的油灯。“我也曾经想过，是不是我还少做了什么，才会让你没办法全然的放松，不顾一切的享受宠爱。我也想过，究竟能不能有一天，你会像萨萨那样，能够肆无忌惮的像我索求拥抱。”

他听到这句话，似乎又自责了起来。“不，您已经做的够多了.......”

“后来我发现，那种想法还是属于我主观的想要改变你，想要将你塞进一个模子里，按照我的喜好来生活。”

“但是那并不是我的初衷。” 你摇了摇头。“我喜欢的模样，就是你能够自由自在的做你想做的，并且永远知道背后会有人支持着你。”

他浑身颤了一下。

房间里维持了足足几分钟的沉默，直到他终于开口说话。“但是主人，对我来说，我想做的就是呆在您的身边。如果能够满足您所有的需要，在您忙碌的时候，我能成为有用的存在就好了。您想要我自由，但是我认为我想要的生活，就是我刚刚描述的那样。”

“那就这么做吧。” 你望着他，勾起了嘴角。

他的眼神里再次燃起了你想看见的光。

“不过，你还记得你那时候跟流浪汉在街口说的话吗？” 他回想了一下，点了点头。“嗯。”

“我赞同他说的抱着不必要的浪漫情怀会受伤的理论。” 你将手撑在了床上，苦笑了一下，想着自己还没开始就被掐灭的一些梦想。

”不过，至少对我来说，我认为无条件的爱和支持并不算是无用的浪漫。“

”所以想做什么，就去做吧。“ 你拍了拍他有些懵懂的头，揉了两下。“你永远可以品味到这样的浪漫。”

（14）

看着他陷在思绪里四分钟后，终于慢慢的回过神来，你才接了下半句。“至于保护我的事，虽然我知道你把它看成本职工作。但是偶尔你不在的时候，你的主人也是有能力保护他自己的。”

你拍了拍自己的手臂，“你看看，这不是挺强壮的嘛。” 他愣了几下，看着他发呆的眼神，你又有了一些坏心思。

“至少收拾你这种什么心事都不说，非得要我逼着才说的小朋友还是足够的。”

然后他无声的把跟你对视的眼神移开了。

”......是的，我感受到您的强壮了。“

你笑了两声，张开了双臂扑通一下往后倒在了床上。他听到声响，有些紧张的要扶住你，但是一下子就被你拉了下来，也倒在了床上。

你们就这么享受着房间里温柔的寂静。

“话说，真的不叫文思耶尔先生吗？这又不是什么奇怪的称谓，我只是觉得你喊起来好听而已。” 你撅了撅嘴，斜着看了他一眼。

他无奈的轻叹了一口气，莫名的执着。”请容许我不叫。“

“我答应你，喊我一次文思耶尔先生，我无条件完成你一个愿望。”

不知道是什么愿望驱使着他，他终于小声的开口了。“.....文思耶尔先生。”

“嗯，我在。” 心满意足的听到了他清朗成熟的声音叫出了这一串字，你很爽快的问了他要什么。

他躺在床上，张开嘴好几次，然后才有些脸色微红的说。“以后，您能再给我做一次白巧克力饼干吗。”

“我似乎不那么排斥甜食了。”

哪怕当年令自己粉身碎骨的实验所附带的口服液全是甜的，哪怕从那之后，甜食给了自己巨大的阴影，他还是想要这么要求。

“但是那不是我做的。” 你尴尬的轻咳了两声。

“.........那您给我食谱，我去做。”

“算了。我明天打电话去给市里的甜品店，让他们给你做。而且必须排在所有其他的订单前面。”

“主人，这是不是有点滥用权利了。” 他提醒了一下。

“管他呢。”

“当州长那么多年，也总该任性一回了吧。”

Fin.


End file.
